A portable terminal that an operation inhibition area is set in a touch operation effective area of a touch panel is known. A touch screen is constituted by a touch panel and a liquid crystal panel in a certain portable terminal. Furthermore, an inhibition area is set to the touch panel, and an icon is displayed on the liquid crystal panel. Then, displaying of the icon is non-displayed if there is an erroneous input to the inhibition area due to a touch of finger or the like.